


Bedtime Stories

by orphan_account



Series: Sunny Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy wants a new bedtime story. His father tells him about the Boy Who Lived. Has to do with my other fanfic, "You Are My Sunshine" but can be read separately. Please read&review :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How He Lived

"Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story?" the little boy asked his father, bright blue eyes looking up eagerly.

"Again?"

"Please daddy? Pretty please?"

"Oh, all right. What do you want to hear?"

"Something new."

The father thought for a minute. Then he smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the story of the Boy Who Lived?"

"No daddy, who is he?"

"Harry was the son of James and Lily. They lived a happy life, but it wasn't the best of times. There was a War, and the bad guy wanted Harry."

"Why daddy?"

"Because Harry was very powerful, and the bad guy – his name was Tom Riddle – was jealous. He didn't want anyone more powerful that him."

"That's mean."

"Yes, it is. So Tom went to Harry and his parents. He killed Lily and James."

"Daddy, that's awful!" The boy looked distraught.

"I know it is, but it happened. And then he tried to kill the baby Harry. But Harry's mother had died to save him, so Tom failed, and Harry lived."

"Is he a hero?"

"Yes, he is." The father smiled. "He survived. And so a great wizard names Albus Dumbledore sent him to live with his mother's sister, so he would be safe. But she was a muggle, and jealous of his magic."

"What did she do?"

"She made him live in a cupboard under the stairs, and do lots of chores with no pocket money, and she told her son, the boy's cousin, to be very mean and nasty. And the boy had no idea he was a wizard, or famous. He didn't know magic existed at all."

"Wow."

"He thought his parents died in a car crash – like a broom accident, only worse – and that they were awful people who abandoned him. When he turned eleven, he got his letter to Hogwarts – just like you will someday!" The boy giggled. "And he was told everything – about the night his parents died, about magic, about his fame. And he went to Hogwarts."

"What happened at Hogwarts, daddy?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. Good night, sleep tight."


	2. Year One

“Daddy, tell me more about the Boy Who Lived.”

“Okay. Where was I?”

“He went to Hogwarts,” the boy prompted.

“Right. The Boy Who Lived went to Hogwarts, and there he made two very good friends. He was friends with lots of people, and enemies with some too, but he had two really good friends: Hermione and Ron. Ron wasn’t the brightest person ever, but he was loyal and brave. Hermione was very bright, and often was asked why she wasn’t put in Ravenclaw.”

“She wasn’t in Ravenclaw? Then where was she, daddy?”

“She was in Gryffindor, with her two friends Harry and Ron.”

“Where were you?”

“I was in Slytherin. Back then, the Houses were rather… estranged. Especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. So we weren’t very good friends.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“That year, there was a teacher – Professor Quirrell. He was very scared, had a stutter, and was terrified of his own subject.”

“What did he teach?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Oh… okay, that kind of makes sense. But why did he teach it if he was scared of it?”

“Because he was just pretending. There was this stone to make someone immortal, and Dumbledore – remember I told you about Dumbledore?” The boy nodded. “Well, he hid it in Hogwarts. And Professor Quirrell tried to steal it.”

“Why daddy?”

“Because he secretly worked for Tom Riddle, the bad guy who was defeated by Harry.”

“But if he was gone, then why did Quirell try to steal it for Tom?”

“Because Tom wasn’t really gone. It just seemed like it. He was – well, kind of like a ghost, but… eviler.”

“Oh…”

“Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione stopped the plan to steal the Stone. They went through this sort of obstacle course in order to get to Quirrell. Every teacher had put up a defense to protect the Stone, and Quirrell was already through. Ron played one of the best games of chess in history, and Hermione was very logical and prevented them from accidentally drinking poison. But they both had to leave, so only Harry faced Quirrell at the end of the course. And then Tom was there, and Harry had to beat him too.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure anyone but Harry knows exactly. I suppose Tom and Quirrell would know too, but they’re both dead.”

“What do you know?”

“That Harry got the Stone, made Vol-Tom run away, and Quirrell died because Tom killed him in anger.”

“Oh. Tom’s not very nice, is he?”

“No, he isn’t.”

“What next?”

“Tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night, daddy.”


	3. Year Two

“Tell me more about the Boy Who Lived!”

“Okay. He just finished First Year, right?”

“Yeah, and got the stone thingy. Does he still have it?”

“No, it was destroyed. It was too dangerous.”

“Oh. Okay. What happened then?”

“A house elf made Harry and Ron miss the Hogwarts Express.”

“WHAT?”

“A house elf, Dobby, went against orders and tried to prevent Harry from getting on the train because of something an old follower of Tom had done.”

“What did he do?”

“He gave a little girl a diary that preserved the memories of Tom Riddle so that she would open the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Oh. So what happened?”

“She was… possessed is the best word here, even though it wasn’t exactly correct. She opened the Chamber of Secrets and let the monster inside out.”

“What was the monster?”

“It was a basilisk – a giant snake. If you looked right into its eyes, it would kill you instantly. But no one looked it right it the eye.”

“That’s good!”

“Yes, it was. The caretaker’s cat, Colin – um… Colin Creevey, Justin Something-or-other, the Head Girl – Clearwater? Yeah – and Hermione, Harry’s friend, were all attacked and petrified. They were restored at the end of the year by special plants. Oh, and the Gryffindor House ghost, but he was already dead, so he couldn’t die again. He ended up fine.”

“What did Harry do?”

“He and his friends figured out what the Chamber of Secrets was, where it was, and what was inside. He also found out how to open it – you had to speak Parseltongue. Luckily, the night Harry was attacked, Tom accidentally gave Harry the ability he had inherited from Slytherin himself. So Harry could open the Chamber. But right when he figured it out, the little girl was taken down in the Chamber. The catch – she was Ron’s little sister, Ginny.”

“Did Harry save her?”

“Yes. He went down in the Chamber with Ron – remember Hermione was petrified – and saved her. Ron was trapped by an explosion cause by a faulty wand, so Harry faced Tom alone. Again.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know exactly – he killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary. He also somehow pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat.”

“Wow.”

“Ginny woke up – she had been unconscious the whole time – and they went back and got Ron and told the whole story to the Headmaster. They were awarded and the petrified students woke up. That’s really it. So, tomorrow, the next year.”

“But daddy – “

“Good night, bud. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow.”


	4. Year Three

“What happened to Harry in his Third Year?”

“To start off, the man who went to jail for killing Harry’s parents broke out. Then Harry accidentally blew up his uncle’s sister and ran away from the house where his aunt and uncle lived.”

“Do these stories always start off this dramatic?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay. So what happened next?”

“He went on the Night Bus and made up a fake name, went to the Leaky Cauldron, and the Minister came and made sure he was safe from the Prisoner.”

“Okay.”

“He went to Hogwarts with his friends. Hermione got a new cat which was very important, and Ron’s rat was sick.”

“His rat? Why are you telling me this?”

“It’s important, trust me. He went to school, a boy was attacked by a hippogriff and it was sentenced to death, the prisoner – Sirius Black – broke into Hogwarts and ripped up the portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room.”

“You’re just pulling my leg!”

“I’m not, I swear! So a different portrait went up, Harry found out that Sirius Black was his dad’s best friend and his godfather, he was attacked by dementors and had to learn a very complicated charm to protect himself, Hermione’s cat stole the passwords – a boy with bad memory had written them down – and gave them to Sirius, who snuck into the castle again and woke up Ron by standing over him with a knife.”

“Wow.”

“Harry saw the name of a dead man on a map of Hogwarts and told his teacher. The hippogriff was executed and Ron, Hermione and Harry snuck out to watch. Then, on the way back, Sirius – in the form of his Animagus, a dog – attacked Ron and brought him to the Shrieking Shack and Harry and Hermione followed. They found out the Ron’s rat was really the dead man – who Sirius supposedly killed – and who was guilty, not Sirius, of killing Harry’s parents.”

“Merlin, this is like a soap opera.”

“A what?”

“Nothing, muggle reference – a friend told me about them.”

“O-kay then. A teacher and old friend of Harry’s dad, Sirius, and the guilty man – Peter Pettigrew – arrived and helped change Peter back to his human form. Another teacher – an enemy of the four friends – came and was knocked out by a spell. They went back to the castle with everyone, Peter tied up, only to have Peter escape when the full moon came out and the good teacher – his name was Lupin – turned into a werewolf.”

“He was a werewolf?”

“Yes, had been since he was five. Sirius was almost arrested, but he escaped, and so did the hippogriff, and it’s believed Harry and Hermione and possibly Ron, but he had a bad leg to maybe not, helped Sirius escape. I honestly don’t know.”

“Wow.”

“And Harry got a Firebolt from him.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Good night.”

“Awww, a little more?”

“No. Good night, sleep tight.”


	5. Year Four

“Daddy, what happened in Harry’s Fourth Year?”

“Well, things began to get serious. During the summer, he went to the World Cup, and right after Ireland won – after Krum caught the snitch, no less, quite the surprise for all – some followers of Tom called ‘Death Eaters’ (yes, a silly name, wasn’t it?) attacked some muggles who were overseeing the camping area where Harry was staying. Harry’s wand was stolen and it was used to send the Dark Mark.”

“What’s that?”

“It was a way for Death Eaters to communicate – they often left the Dark Mark to show where they had attacked people – killed people.”

“That’s awful!”

“It is. Well, Harry went to school after the whole ordeal – oh, he got his wand back, thankfully – and found out that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held at his school. Only seventh years were allowed to try for it, but someone put a powerful charm on the judge and submitted Harry’s name, so Hogwarts had two champions – one of which was likely in the Tournament to die.”

“He must have been so scared!”

“He probably was – and many people were as- um, meanies about it. They didn’t believe him when he said he didn’t want to be there. They believed him in the end.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’ll get to that. So the first task happened, and Harry had to fight a dragon. He won, thankfully. Oh – Mad-Eye Moody, an Auror, was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and in anger turned a boy who harassed Harry into a ferret.”

“A ferret? That’s funny!”

“It was – embarrassing, but funny. There was a Yule Ball, and Harry went with a friend, and her twin went with Ron. Ron wanted to go with Hermione, but she was asked by Krum.”

“The famous Quidditch player? Awesome!”

“The second task came around shortly after, and Ron, Hermione, and Cho Chang, the girl Harry had a crush on, were all taken to the bottom of the lake as the most important thing to the four Champions. The fourth person was a girl’s little sister. Ron was Harry’s, Hermione was Krum’s, and Cho was the other Hogwarts Champion’s, Cedric Diggory. After Harry rescued both Ron and the little sister, he was given extra points. Finally, the Thrid task came round.”

The little boy shivered.

“Harry went through a maze and had to grab the Trophy first – I don’t know what happened in there – and grabbed the Trophy at the same time as Cedric. The Trophy had been changed to a portkey and Harry and Cedric were taken to a graveyard where Tom’s father had been buried. Peter came out with a very weak Tom, tied up Harry, stole some of his blood, and made it into a potion that made Tom come back to full strength. Then Tom wanted to duel Harry.”

“What happened to Cedric?”

“He was… killed. Murdered, by Tom, in front of Harry’s eyes.”

“WHAT? I… what?”

“Yeah. Harry then duelled Tom, and a spell connected the two wands, which caused Priori Incantatem. Tom’s wand regurgitated the last people he killed. An old muggle man, a ministry official, Cedric of course, and then… Harry’s mother and father.”

“His parents?” the boy said weakly. This story was getting a little scary.

“Yes. Harry was able to talk to them. They were able to tell him they loved him. And they managed to get Harry to escape. He brought back Cedric’s body. He appeared in front of everyone, and everyone was celebrating, Harry and Cedric won! But one of the champions, her name was Fleur, noticed that Cedric was dead. She changed, in that maze. Honestly, they all did. But she was so innocent – pretty, powerful, sure, but innocent. After that… she ended up marrying a man attacked by a werewolf. One of Ron’s brothers. Anyway, after she noticed Cedric and screamed, Mr Diggory freaked out and started sobbing. His son had just died, after all. Harry was taken away by Moody, and Dumbledore followed – and saved Harry’s life, as Moody wasn’t really Moody at all, but a convicted Death Eater who escaped prison. He was the cause of Tom’s rebirth.”

“Daddy, this story is scaring me.”

“I’m sorry. The Year ends there, anyway, do you want me to stop telling it?”

“No. I can take it.”

“You have the guts to be a Gryffindor.”

“Good night, daddy.”

“Good night.”


	6. Year Five

“Are you sure you want to know the rest?”

“Yes. I can take it.”

The father smiled. “You’d make a great Gryffindor, did you know that?”

The boy smiled back.

“Right then. Fifth Year started when a very mean woman sent two dementors after Harry. He had to use a spell to save himself and his cousin. The Ministry, which was corrupted, tried to expel him. You see, the Minister refused to believe that Tom had come back. Fudge… He was a right git. Oops, don’t tell your mother I said that.”

The boy laughed. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Harry wasn’t convicted, luckily, and spent the rest of the summer at the Headquarters of the people fighting against Tom. They were called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was with the under children staying there – all of Ron’s siblings – though some were allowed to be part of the meetings as they were of age – and Hermione. Harry spent some time with his godfather, Sirius. Then he went to school, only to find one of Fudge’s right hands was teaching Defence. Her name was Umbridge and she was a right bit- um, meanie. She actually was the one who sent the dementors. She refused to actually teach in class – no spells, no wands allowed. Only reading the theories in class. She said that none of the previous teachers were adequate, with maybe the exception of Quirrell.”

“The one who worked for Tom?”

“That’s the one. She ended up working for Tom when he took over later. Anyway, Harry got detention for ‘cheek’ the first class for saying that we might just have needed to practice spells because of Tom. She made him write lines with a quill that cut into his hand and used blood as ink. She made him write ‘I must not tell lies’.”

“That’s barbaric!”

“You sound just like Hermione.”

“My friend always says that.”

“Well, they’re right. It was barbaric – very. He had several more detentions later. Most of them for creating a Defence club that taught the spells called Dumbledore’s Army. They were taught by Harry himself, with lots of help from Hermione.”

“Wow.”

“At Christmas, something happened. Harry had a connection with Tom because of the curse he survived, and he saw Tom attack Ron’s father. All of the family and Harry went home and Hermione went soon after. Ron’s father survived, but barely. He did recover completely. After that, Harry had to be taught how to block Tom out but he wasn’t good at it. He ended up being kicked out of the class by the teacher.”

“Ouch, isn’t that a little harsh?”

“That teacher was always teased by Harry’s father, so he wasn’t so fond of the boy. He also was in love with Harry’s mother and didn’t appreciate that Harry wasn’t his. His name was Severus Snape, and even though he was rather mean, he saved Harry’s life on more than one occasion. Snape died with honours.”

“Oh.”

“Harry saw, at the end of the year during his History exam, a vision from Tom of the torture of Sirius. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a boy who was often thought to be very Hufflepuff for a Gryffindor name Neville (he ended up a war hero) and a slightly crazy but very kind Ravenclaw named Luna all went to try and save him. It turns out that Tom tried to kill Harry because of a prophecy, which Harry later watched. Tom never saw it. Sirius was killed by his insane cousin and Tom showed up at the last minute, possessed Harry, or tried to, and was forced out because of the fact that Harry loved many people and they loved him back. Then the Minister appeared, saw Tom, and Tom and his most faithful follower escaped. The rest of them were put in Azkaban. They later broke out, of course, and then went back in.”

“Sirius died?”

“Yes, and Harry was devastated. He was shipped back to his unloving aunt and uncle after losing his last parental figure.”

“Tomorrow night?”

“Yes. You’re smart – beginning to learn I’m not telling anything more.”

The boy laughed.


	7. Year Six

“This is a really scary year. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Yes,” the boy replied firmly. He had to know the end.

Well, it started when a boy in Harry’s year in Slytherin was recruited as a Death Eater and given the job to kill the Headmaster and one of Tom’s two main enemies, Albus Dumbledore.”

“Albus. Okay.”

“The boy tried several times. He sent a cursed necklace, a bottle of poison mead, but neither worked. The necklace was intercepted by Harry and his friends, the mead never passed to the right person and was drunk by Ron, who was saved by Harry.”

“Wow.”

“Meanwhile, Harry was taking what he called ‘Remedial Potions’, which was really the Headmaster teaching him all about Tom and the objects which contained his soul. They went to find one at the end of the year. But I’ll get back to that. Now remember that these kids were sixteen, so they went through relationship drama, of course. Ron started dating a blonde girl called Lavender and Hermione liked Ron, so she was upset. Ginny was dating a boy named Dean but Harry liked Ginny, so he was upset. In the end, Ron was walking with Hermione and Lavender got jealous so she broke up with him and Ginny found Dean too possessive so she broke up with him. Ron and Hermione didn’t get together, but Harry, after missing the Quidditch final, kissed Ginny in front of everyone when they won.”

“This is funny!”

“Yeah… After all this, Harry and Albus Dumbledore went to a cave to find one of the pieces of Tom’s soul, and came back to find that Death Eaters had broken into the school. They both went up to the Astronemy Tower and Harry went under the cloak and then was paralyzed by Dumbledore, so he couldn’t move. The boy Death Eater disarmed Dumbledore, and tried to kill him but couldn’t. He was lowering his wand when Severus Snape came up to the tower. He was a spy for Dumbledore, and so was also a Death Eater. Dumbledore said something to him, something… he said, ‘Severus, please. Please.’ And then Severus Snape killed him.”

“But wasn’t he good?”

“Yes, but Dumbledore had planned this all out. Dumbledore was dying, and in order to get Severus fully trusted, he had to kill Albus. So it was planned. But no one knew that other than Snape and Albus.”

“Oh.”

“The Death Eaters retreated, leaving no Deaths but many injuries and one werewolf attack. Dumbledore was buried, and they went home.”

“Tomorrow is the last year, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”


	8. Year Seven

“Harry Potter was turning seventeen in a few days, and so they had to get him out of the house that had protected him in childhood. Thirteen people came to his house, and six drank polyjuice potion and turned into Harry. Each Harry was with someone, and they all left the house on brooms, thestrals, and one flying motorbike. Harry was on the motorbike. Death Eaters attacked them while in the air, and they barely survived. One man – a good man – died, another panicked and left, another lost an ear.”

“This is dramatic.”

“Oi. Anyway, they made it to Ron’s house, where they were staying, and Ron’s oldest brother was getting married, so they went to the wedding. But Death Eaters attacked, and so Ron, Hermione, and Harry all left to go on a trip. They were searching for the rest of Tom’s soul. Meanwhile, Snape became Headmaster of Hogwarts and everyone was required to go. Muggleborns were all arrested for ‘stealing magic’ so Hermione was especially in danger. Ron pretended to have spagarriot by charming the family ghoul and giving him pajamas. They camped out at Harry’s godfather’s old house and they broke into the ministry and stole a locket that had some of Tom’s soul, but Death Eaters made it to their house so they went camping. At one point it became too much for Ron, so he left and stayed at his oldest brother’s house for a while before coming back. While he was gone, Harry and Hermione went to the place where his parents died and were attacked by Tom’s snake, Nagini. They barely made it out alive, and Harry’s wand broke.”

“Ouch.”

“Harry was standing guard one night when Snape sent his patronus and led Harry to the Sword of Gryffindor, which could destroy the objects with Tom’s soul. He almost drowned in the pool where the sword was, and Ron rescued him. Hermione threw a fit. After that, they visited an old friend and found out the Tale of the Three Brothers is real. But the friend almost turned them in, and they had to escape. Shortly after, snatchers got them and brought them to the Malfoy Manor. The boy in Harry’s grade who lived there was asked to recognize him, but he said he couldn’t tell. A Death Eater named Bellatrix tortured Hermione because they found the Sword, which was supposed to be in her vault in Gringotts. It was actually a fake. They escaped and stayed at Ron’s oldest brother’s house for a while with a wandmaker and a goblin, and they had the goblin help them break into Gringotts and steal another piece of Tom’s soul in Bellatrix’s vault. They rode off on a dragon and went to Hogwarts, where they snuck in through Albus’s brother’s pub to a secret room in the castle where lots of their friends were staying. They found another piece of Tom’s soul and destroyed it as well as the piece from the vault and then Tom came to Hogwarts and attacked them.”

“Is this when he dies?”

“Soon. There was fighting everywhere. Harry and his friends fought off the Slytherin boy and his friends, who destroyed the secret room with feinfyre on accident. Then Snape was killed and Harry was given his memories and found out something. He turned himself into Tom and was killed.”

“WHAT?”

“A woman was told to double check, and she lied and said he was –“

“Alive?”

“Dead. For he had survived the killing curse a second time. He was brought back to the castle, and one boy stood up and grabbed the Sword and chopped off Nagini’s head. She was a piece of Tom’s soul. He was now mortal. So Harry sent a shield around everyone so he and Tom were trapped together. They fought, they talked, and then Harry and Tom sent curses at each other, which hit in the middle. Tom’s curse backfired, and he died.”

“He died?”

“Just like that.”

“So Tom, he kind of killed himself.”

“Yes, he did.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Goodnight.”


	9. True Stories

“Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Is it real?”

“Is what real?”

“The Boy Who Lived. Is he real or just pretend?”

Draco Malfoy stared at his five-year-old son. Scorpius was incredibly intelligent, and always curious. He sighed.

“Yes, Scorpius. It’s real. It all happened.”

“And Harry? He’s still alive?”

“Yes, and married to Ginny. He has children too, three I believe. A boy a year older than you, a boy your age, and a girl two years younger than you. I don't know their names, sorry. He’s the Head Auror. His name is Harry Potter.”

“Potter?”

“Yes, why?”

“No reason… who were his friends?”

“Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – now Weasley. They got married. He’s Junior Head Auror, and she’s a very talented and famous lawyer.”

“Do they have children?”

Draco looked at his son funnily. “Yes, they have two I think. A girl and a boy. The girl is your age, actually. The boy is Harry’s daughter’s age.”

“Oh. And the boy who had to try and kill someone? Who’s he?”

Draco sat down. “Scorpius, understand that it was a war, and people were dying. Families forced their children to do terrible things, on either side. Harry, he went through so much, and he was only seventeen.”

“Yes daddy, but who was the boy?”

Draco did not believe in keeping secrets, so he replied honestly. “It was me, Scorp,” he said softly.

“OH…” The boy looked away. The he looked back. There were tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“For what?”

“For… for everything, I guess.”

Draco sighed, and wiped his son’s tears, pulling him into his lap. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

They sat like that for a while, just thinking. Then Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, climbed beneath the covers again and his father got up and turned out the light. Right before he left, he turned back.

“I love you, Scorpius. Never forget that. Love is very powerful.”

“I love you too, daddy. And I won’t, I promise.”

And with that, Draco closed the door and the room was dark.

“I love you…” Scorpius whispered, then he rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
